Captivated
by nicolesargent
Summary: Lois and Clark spend Christmas together, making memories.


**Rating: **NC-17  
**Season 10:** This story takes place before Icarus, probably sometime after Luthor.

**Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing.  
**Author Note:** This is the first time I decided to indulge in a fic exchange, ever. Knowing this is Smallville's last season I thought 'What the Hell?' right? As each new episode airs, I say goodbye to Smallville. It's really gonna suck when next year comes around and I'm gonna actually have to go DO something on a Friday night...

This fic is to **Widgetgirl**! That's right, I'm talking to you girl. This story took me forever to start, I couldn't get an idea to form, but once I did, it just fell out on paper. I hope you enjoy the smut- I mean the romance; I really hope you enjoy the romance. Merry Christmas!

Captivated

She watched as the huge snowflakes fell from the dark sky, and dropped to the ground adding on to the inches that had already accumulated. Far away memories pulled at her as she faintly recalled her last Christmas with her mother, the last Christmas she had where she still had a family. It snowed just like it was now. She imagined her younger self pressed up against the glass window looking at the snow like it was the most magical thing ever; little pieces of heaven. She swallowed thickly as deep emotions threatened to boil over.

Suddenly, arms cloaked around her waist and a masculine body pressed up against her back as a head nuzzled the side of her neck. She sighed and leaned into the warmth he provided. It seemed Clark could feel her emotions change without her warning; she wasn't surprised. Ever since she had known him, she knew he was different. She chuckled inwardly at the irony of that thought. Not different as an: I'm the last surviving son from the planet Krypton, but different as in putting others first, protecting strangers and reading her like an open book. The last one use to frustrate her when they first met, but as their friendship grew, she began to become comforted by it and after more time passed, she started to see it for what it really was: A deep undeniable connection.

She was tough. After her mother died and her family fell apart, she never wanted to feel a pain like that again. She prided herself in being a strong independent person; someone who never needed another, a person who would only rely on herself. It was logical, if she only depended on herself, than she could only be let down by herself, she could handle that. It became a way of living and as she grew she built a wall around her heart. Protecting her from outsiders, it was a rational choice and she stood by it every day… every day until the day she met Clark.

When she thought about it, reflected on how he had gotten past her barriers she use to think that it happen over time, that he somehow managed to slip past until he was all the way in her heart; but recently she came to discover that he was always there. Before she even knew him, she could feel a space in her heart, like she was waiting on something or someone. Only after she met Clark did it start to fill, and to this day that place that use to reside empty was now filled with his presence and his heart and his love.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt his tongue sweep out from between his lips and mark her neck, and followed up with a light nibble that instantly brought goose bumps to her arms and warmth that spread down below her belly. _The way he made her feel…_

He made a trail as he reached her earlobe and licked around the shell, than nuzzled his nose behind it moaning slightly as his hands made their way from her stomach to the bottom curve of her breast, lifting them slightly feeling the weight in his hands.

She smiled at Clark's arousal and her own and reached behind her to thread her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Clark…"

"Mmmmmm."

She laughed at his train of thought.

"We have to exchange gifts first."

His hands stilled below her breast before he brought his firm hands down past her stomach and slowly slid his fingers in the front of her jeans massaging the soft skin just inside her pelvic bone, teasing.

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes fluttered close as her body suddenly became heavy and sensitive to his fingers and his lips which continued to kiss her neck leisurely. Her mouth opened, intent on telling him she was sure and instead a light moan came out as his right hand dipped lower trailing over the front of her panties and tugged lightly, jolting her as the fabrics movement rubbed up against her causing her to wish his hands were their instead.

"Oh."

She brought her left hand to cover his left hand which was still placed beside her hip bone and used her right hand, threaded in his hair to direct his lips to her mouth. She relaxed as she kissed him feeling their intimacy at the close contact string through her, setting tingles from her lips right down to her toes. Whenever she kissed Clark like this, it was as if their souls were touching, completely stripped of everything, it was just them.

The clock sounded as the finger reached eleven, awakening her from their present engagement. She groaned as she broke away from Clark and grabbed both of his hands from her body. She turned and distanced herself, not because of him but for her own sanity. She smiled slightly at the lost frown on his face.

"Gifts Clark, we have to exchange gifts." She brought her hands to his face brushing a couple strands of hair before she settled them on his cheeks, "It's our first Christmas together, just you and me."

He kept the lost frown on his face and tugged her closer by her loops of her jeans as he replied, "Yeah but Lois, it's only Christmas Eve, tomorrows Christmas."

She smiled up at him, "That's true..." He tried to tug her even closer but she held her ground. "…But my family always had this tradition on Christmas Eve where we would all open a gift from each person, and that gift was supposed to be the most meaningful gift of them all." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the living room where the tree was located. "I don't know why we did it that way, but we did and I never forgot it, so in favor of all the holiday festivities, I would like to stay true to the tradition."

She finished with her rant as they made it to the couch standing in front of the tree. She glanced at the tree and like many times before noticed how beautiful it was. She and Clark had done a great job decorating. The lights were beautifully twisted and his ornaments and a few of her own were mixed together, culminating in a stunning star at the top they had bought together. Emotions welled up inside her as she let herself think of future Christmas' with her and Clark. She was never one to think about the future but being with Clark had made her a more sentimental person, he began rubbing off on her the moment they met.

Noticing the look in her eyes Clark grabbed her hand softly, brought it up to a gentle kiss against his lips and kept it secure in his hand as his thumb rubbed back and forth in comfort. He looked at the tree for a few moments and softly spoke, "I can't wait to spend all my Christmas's with you."

She smiled affectionately and bit her lip, "I can't wait either."

Clark kneeled slowly, moved a few presents until he found what he was looking for and stood. Holding the present he gently reached towards her for a kiss before he grabbed her hand and placed the small present there. "For you."

Intrigued, she unwrapped the gift and came up with a small box that filled her whole hand. She unhooked the latch and lifted slowly. She stared at it for a moment and let her hand skim the aqua colored jewel inside the bracelet, she felt an unmistakable warmth swim through her body. She closed her eyes and took a moment before looking up at Clark.

"It's beautiful." He instantly smiled; he took the bracelet and placed the box on the stand nearest the couch. Taking her hand, he smoothly slid the bracelet onto her wrist.

As corny as it sounded in her head, she felt like it fit perfectly.

"This isn't just an ordinary bracelet is it?" She asked him. "I-I mean it's beyond beautiful, but I feel it… its different." Cringing at how it sounded coming out she quickly added, "Am I making sense or did that sound just as crazy as I think it did?" She laughed.

He laughed with her, and brought his forehead down to hers cupping her cheek lightly. "No, you're right, it special. You know that prophecy of Naman that I told you about with the Kawatche people?" She nodded. "Well, it was said in the prophecy that Naman, had a soul mate; a woman who was made for him and destined to be with him. There's a painting on the cave wall of this woman, and the Kawatche people have a bracelet that matches the design on the cave. The bracelet was passed down through their people, generation through generation. Once it was given to Naman, he was to give it to the woman for whom it always belonged to, the woman who was his soul mate."

She felt her heart warm at Clark's words, and tears where brought to her eyes. "Oh Clark."

"This bracelet belongs to you Lois; I've never thought to give it to anyone but you. I love you without hesitation and my heart is yours."

"I love you too."

She leaned forward capturing his lips with hers and poured her love into him. As she wrapped her arms tight around him, her hand fell upon the bracelet and she found comfort in having it there beneath her fingertips.

They pulled apart and she smiled up at him, "This is so not fair, you gave me something that's completely priceless; how can I live up to that?"

He laughed, "Lois no matter what you give me I'm gonna love it because it's from you."

She rolled her eyes, "Smallville..." He shrugged his shoulders. "...You always have to be so understanding."

She paused mulling over her thoughts.

"Okay, stay right here, don't move." She turned slowly, walked a few steps and looked over her shoulder to make sure he hadn't moved, he just chuckled at her.

She disappeared through the kitchen headed towards the dining area. He heard a bit of ruckus and a curse and then after a minute she poked her head around the corner to find him. He was still where she left him.

"Okay... so a few days ago I was doing some cleaning around the farm and I found something."

Curiously he asked, "What'd you find?"

She bit her lip, "Okay before I tell you, promise not to get mad. I'm not really sure how you'll react."

Clark waved his hands impatiently at her stubbornness to keep stalling, "Lois I promise I won't get mad."

She took a deep breath and brought the gift from behind the wall. "I found this." She paused as he glanced at it and in a hurry started to explain herself. "I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I called your mom and she kind of explained to me the significance of it. She told me how you and your dad use to do this annual fishing trip every year and that...well...after he passed away you stopped going. So when I found this, and it was broken I figured I'd fix it." She stopped for a moment as he started towards her. She rushed more words out in panic. "I thought that, you know we could start the tradition up again. I know better than anyone the need to stay close to a parent after losing them and...And I...just wanted..." She tailed off as Clark stood in front of her and touched the fishing pole, fingering the area where the breaks use to be. The break he had caused when he held it the day he was suppose to go with his father but didn't because he was gone... and was never coming back.

He wore a wistful smile as he brushed his hands against the wood, memories of his past flooding him, "You fixed it."

Still not sure of his reaction she replied, "Are you mad?"

He stared at her a moment, "This was...Lois what you did...God, thank you."

She blew out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "Your welcome."

He glanced back at the fishing pole, "Ever since I turned seven, my dad and I would spend a whole day together. We would be out on that lake for hours...when I was young I use to love it. Than when I got older I sort of... outgrew it. Not until my dad explained it to me did I ever realize why we went." He paused. "He just wanted to spend time with me. He just wanted some good old father-son time." He took a deep breath, "I know it's been a few years but, I still really miss him Lois. If I could become half the man he was... I think I'd be real happy with that."

Her heart broke for him, and not for the first time that night did she feel the familiar sting of tears. "Clark the man that you've become... your father would be so proud. I have no doubt in my mind, he would be so proud of you."

He leaned down to give her a kiss, "Thank you for such a wonderful gift."

She smiled into his kiss, "Your welcome Smallville."

She broke away from him and headed into the kitchen calling out to him behind her, "I'm gonna make us some hot cocoa." She grabbed a couple mugs and began to gather the ingredients she needed. "Want some marshmallows with yours?"

Her question was met with silence.

She paused and walked a few steps towards the living room searching for him, "Clark?"

She yelped as she for the second time that night felt his warm embrace from behind. She let out a laugh.

"Mmmm, what's on your mind Smallville?" She asked turning into his embrace.

"You." He replied as his head began to nuzzle her neck. He lay slow, lazy kisses down her neck, and then back up towards her jaw, across her cheeks, over her forehead, at the tip of her nose and then fused his lips on hers.

She brought her hands to tangle in his hair using him as an anchor to bring her body more flush against him as her arousal soared. His hands roamed her lower back, massaging the soft skin that peaked from underneath her sweater. As she molded herself closer to him he groaned and moved his hands from her lower back to her ass, cupping her firmly and holding her close.

As she was pressed into him she felt the start of his erection poke her belly and she gasp at the instant shock of arousal that shot through her to her core.

She raised her arms as Clark dragged her shirt up and off her body, leaving her upper torso in her white laced bra. He instantly brought his head down to burrow between her breast sucking in a deep breath and she heard him murmur appreciation. With a quick flick of his wrist he unsnapped her bra and it fell promptly forgotten to the floor.

He licked a trail between her breasts before turning his head to the left. He set his cheek against her breast rubbing lightly, she felt her nipple tighten. Moving his head back he let out a burst of warm air on her nipple, teasing her. She moaned, needing to feel him on her. Just when she thought she might have to ask him he leaned forward and captured the colorful bud between his lips sucking lightly and eliciting a mewl from her. A hand came up to play with the other as his mouth began to lick and suck and favor the other.

Needing to feel his skin as well, she quickly shedding him of his shirt and brought her body close to his, reaching around to his back, kneading the muscles she found. Desperate for him she called out, "Clark."

He read her mind and turned her against the nearest wall.

"I need you."

He replied by snapping her jeans open, pulling the zipper down and reaching in. She bucked towards him as he slid his hand underneath her panties and just set his hand on her, not moving. She pushed her hips down on his hand, begging to feel the pressure only he could create. She let out a frustrated sigh as his hand moved with her hips instead of indulging.

"Please...!"

He brought his head back to gaze at her as his lower body was pressed into her pinning her to the wall. Slowly he slid a finger in between her folds finding her arousal coat his finger. Her hips shot towards him, the movement sinking his finger deeper into her flesh, her breath caught in a whimper. He pulled out slowly only to add another digit and thrust back in, curving into her causing a sweet friction. He continued his slow torture on her body, in and out...in and out.

She moved her hips faster searching desperately for that release. Giving her what she seeked he plunged his fingers deeper into her, inside of her. Her breath became harsher as she rode his fingers her arms encircling his neck as she clung desperately to him.

When he knew she was about to break, he continued the deep thrust of his fingers and added his palm to the mix, pressing lightly to her clit.

"Oh yes!"

The pressure building inside her broke and spread through-out her body and Clark kept the pace of his fingers riding out everything she had, palm grinding down upon her clit giving her the friction she needed to completely go off the edge.

He watched her as she came, his name on her lips, a slight sheen off sweat covered her body, her hands tight around his neck and her hips finding pleasure from his fingers, he had never seen anything more beautiful.

As she came down from her high he pulled his fingers out of her but palmed her mound, feeling her throbbing there from her climax he had caused. He swept kisses around her face, cheek, eyes, chin, and ears murmuring adoring words to her. His love.

Finally able to react to her surroundings, she pulled Clark towards her lips and wrested her tongue with his. He moaned, realizing she was still turned on and wanted more.

She dropped her hands to his pants and expertly undid the button and zipper pulling both his jeans and boxers down his legs. She bent down slightly to push the clothing to his knees and then picked her leg up and used it to push it the rest of the way down. He stepped out of them and kicked them absentmindedly. Finished with her first mission she set off on her second and started yanking her own jeans down her legs with Clark's help. He bent down to take them all the way off her legs and as he made his way back up, placed light kisses all the way up her body.

As he came back to full height she spoke to him, "Make love with me."

He captured her body to his and she laid her hands on his chest as his encircled her arms. He kissed her, letting his tongue tangled with hers and lightly bit her lower lips playfully. He directed her towards the front of the couch, releasing her but not for long as he super sped back to her side. She took in the change of the surroundings: There was a blanket laid out in front of the couch by the fire place which was roaring with life. The tree a few feet to the left of the fire, both were animating the only light in the whole house; the tree releasing a glow, setting the ambiance.

She gasp as Clark swiftly laid her down on the blanket, shuffling his knees between her legs, opening her to him. She felt like an open book like this, lying below him completely vulnerable. She embraced it, doing the opposite of what she would have done a long time ago. She opened her heart completely to Clark, like she had done the first time they made love and every time since. She reached out to him, wanting him, needing him.

He gently laid his body over her own to capture her lips again; softly at first and then a little harder. She realized than that he was completely aroused from their previous activity and she brought her hand down to clasp him gently. His hips bucked into her touch eliciting a deep moan from him. He braced his arms beside her head, completely out stretched. She brought her thumb to the tip and spread the pre cum that settled their rubbing him. He sucked in a quick breath as she stroked him for the first time that night and bucked into her hand as she came up and went back down.

"God...Lois."

A smile broke her face as she welcomed his appreciation.

Peeking down at her face he saw the smile and his heart clenched, the need for her was real, binding.

He balanced his weight on one hand as he lifted the other and made a sweep into her sleek folds between her legs; surprised at his sudden movement, her hips came up chasing his hand, wanting it back upon her. Her hands paused on his cock.

"Clark...please! I need to feel you."

He brought his hand back down and made another sweep brushing her clit this time around.

"Where? Lois tell me where you want me." He gritted his teeth as her hands continued stroking him.

She let a quick breath out, "I-Inside me Clark."

She brought her hands to the top of his cock and swept her thumb over the sensitive tip again and he jerked into her hand.

His hand came down between her legs again, but instead of just passing through he brought two fingers between her folds, pressed into her core going deep.

She sobbed in desperation, needing to feel him fill her completely.

"Like this?" He asked already knowing the answer.

She shook her head from side to side trying to find the words, "N-no...not w-with your hands...w-with your cock."

He surrendered, finally done teasing her and himself as he grabbed at her hands, brought then above her head, bent his hips down and thrust up into her. She gasp at him filling her completely to the hilt, her legs tightened a hold around his hips.

"Yes! God, yes Clark like this!"

She brought her hips up to meet his thrusts, as his hands held hers captive above her head all she could do was move her hips, up and down, up and down.

His tempo quickened and then he released her hands and his body lowered between hers as he sank all the way into her and settled there, belly to belly. He didn't pull out and in as much as just rock his hips into hers, massaging her clit and pubic bone with his groin. The sensation was immeasurable and her eyes locked with his as his jaw worked back and forth. His elbows settled on either side of her shoulders, and she was reminded at just how big he was. All over.

"Ah, Lois Lois Lois..." he repeated her name on a sigh, taken over.

She was completely surrounded by him, his body, his smell, his moans, he consumed her.

The close contact of his body was magnificent. She could feel the whole length of him, every brush of his skin upon her own. The weight of him settled slightly on her and the movement of him brushing his body up and down her sent her body into overdrive. He continued his rock into her, his cock buried far; she never thought he could go as deep as he was. This new motion hit in all the right places and with ever low thrust he rubbed up against her clit, grounding into her with his groin. She could feel the familiar tingle start in her toes and she started to whimper slightly at the thought of going over with Clark so deep inside her.

"Don't stop Clark!"

He began to pant, and he froze before sinking even deeper consuming her, his whole body a tight coil ready to spring. And then it did, and she felt him come inside of her as she let herself go over the edge with him. The sensation, combined with the way he'd collapsed against her, his face pressed to the side of her neck caused a flutter in her chest.

Time passed, seconds, minutes, she didn't know for sure. She became aware of Clark's lips as they came alive again against her neck. His hands caught in her hair and he massaged her lightly. Finally finding the strength he rolled off of her and took her body with him. She crossed her leg possessively over Clarks and laid her hand against his chest, unconsciously petting him. He pressed a hard kiss to her forehead, linger there.

"I love you so much."

She smiled wistfully and the flutter in her heart returned, "I love you too Smallville."

They laid there for a few minutes, listening to the crackling of the fire and watching the reflection of the Christmas tree light against the farm house walls. His lips were still slightly pressed to her forehead and she could feel him breathing slowly, but she knew he was still wide awake and taking in the moment as she was.

The clock suddenly chimed, announcing it was mid-night, a day had passed and a new day had begun.

She felt his lips against her forehead move into a smile, "Merry Christmas Lois."

She smiled back even though she knew he couldn't exactly see her, "Merry Christmas Clark."

And she yelped as he turned his body so he towered over her and pressed a long loving kiss to her lips, "It's time for round two."

All you could hear through the farm house was a deep feminine laugh, and then silence.

**The End**


End file.
